Love Is All We Need
by ShadowClanAlphaShadowRaven
Summary: A one shot about Bakura and Ryou. Rated M for mentions of rape. Tendershipping.


Here's another sad thing by me.

Tenshi: I think I like this one better then the last one. This one is more mature.

Thanks, I think. Marik, disclaimer please.

Marik: Hikari does not own Yugioh. If she did Malik and I would be in deep trouble.**_

* * *

_**

**_Love Is All We Need_**

**Bakura's POV**

Love. It's all we really need. I loved him but I showed it the wrong way. Instead of being gentle and kind, I was harsh and brutal. When I wanted to, I would tie him down and rape him. Rubbing our bodies together, moving harshly, drawing blood… it turned me on to no end. I never knew he hated it. He never spoke against it, but then again he was always quiet. Except when I was about to rape him. Then he got vocal. 'No yami, please, not again! Please don't do this to me!' I never heeded those cries. I should have. But instead I would grab his arm, pull him to our room, strip him, throw him on the bed, and take him. As soon as I was inside of him he would start to cry. I thought he liked it. I truly did. I wouldn't wait for him to adjust. I would just start moving, pulling out and slamming back in. His cries and screams of pain and pleasure always turned me on, so I would go faster, harder, and deeper waiting for my climax. I could get him to come three times before I did. Three times, and then I would release deep inside of him. After I pulled out he would fall asleep, so I would clean him and cover him up. Then I would go to bed as well. Last week he didn't come home at his usual time. I was so worried that I went to the Pharaoh for help. He hadn't seen my little hikari since the day before. I went to his school. They told me he had called in sick. I went all over town looking for him, calling his name. I finally found him in an alley. He had one of my daggers in his hand and it was stained red with his blood. I knew he had killed himself. When I picked him up, he was cold. Like ice. I took him to the cemetery to be buried and told the others. Only when I got home did I allow myself to cry. I finally realized that he hated me. I can't live like this. Maybe I don't have to.

Normal POV 

Bakura went to the chest where he kept his daggers. He chose a long, sharp one with a double edge. Taking the dagger he slit both wrists deeply like Ryou had. He set the dagger down and lay on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Ryou. I never wanted to lose you," he said aloud to the empty house. "I'm coming love, to change things, to tell you how I feel and to say I'm sorry." He passed out and ten minutes later he was dead. He was smiling in death. Yami knocked on the door five minutes later.

"Bakura? Are you alright?" he called through the door. Yugi, Malik, and Marik were with him. He turned. "He won't answer. You try Marik."

"HEY BAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Marik yelled. He turned the handle and the door opened. "Bakura?" he walked in. "Oh Ra! Yami, call the police now!"

"Why?" Yami asked dialing his cell phone.

"There's blood all over the living room and there's a trail of it. I think he killed himself."

"Oh Ra!" Malik said walking in. "Yugi, stay out there. I don't want you to see this."

"They're on their way," Yami stated hanging up.

"Thanks Yami," Malik said. Ten minutes later the police arrived.

"What's the problem sir?" one asked Yami.

"We think our friend killed himself. There's blood all over the room and there's a trail of it leading to another room."

"Thank you. We'll take it from here," he said. The two men walked in. "Holy shit! This is one hell of a bleeder." The carpet, which had been white, was now red with blood. Malik and Marik were standing outside the bedroom holding each other close.

"He's in here," Marik said as Malik started to cry. "I've got to get Malik out of here. Excuse me." Marik carried Malik out of the bloodstained house. Three days later the funeral was held.

Bakura's POV 

Where am I? Is this Hell? It's so white. It can't be Heaven, I haven't earned my stay here. Hey! There's Ryou. Maybe he can tell me where I am. "HEY RYOU!"

Normal POV 

Ryou turned as he heard his name being called. "Hello? Who's there?" He walked over to the new arrivals area. "Bakura! Is that you?"

"yes my little light," Bakura said. "Where are we?"

"We're in Purgatory. Our souls are waiting to be judged."

"Oh. So I was wrong both times. That's not what I wanted though." Ryou began to back away. "I don't want that either!" Ryou stopped backing up. "I want to apologize for what I did. I'm sorry. I never knew it would drive you to kill yourself."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"You don't have to. Just believe me. If you had spoken up against it I would've stopped and done what you wanted."

Ryou smiled. "Okay. Oh, here comes our judge. Come on, lets get judged together!" Ryou took Bakura's hand and they stood together.

"Ryou Bakura?" The judge said.

"That's me," Ryou said.

"You have been judged pure of heart. However you killed yourself. That will cause problems so we must hold you here for a while. Bakura Ryou, you have been judged evil of heart. You will go to Hell for your acts on earth."

"Fine with me," Bakura said.

"Wait! I want to go with him!" Ryou cried out. The judge turned to him.

"Why? Hell is an evil place. You will be tortured there."

"It would be more torture to be separated from my dark again."

"Do you really feel that way Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I will spend an eternity in Hell with you and no one will stop me."

"Thank you, my light."

* * *

Yeah, kind of sad. I don't know which is better though. LOVE or this. Please review and let me know which is better. 


End file.
